


¿Por quién peleas?

by Nathy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Kalos League, Other, pokeani
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy/pseuds/Nathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquella pregunta se asomo por su mente y la desechó al segundo, pero fue brevemete reflejada en su mirada, siendo él quien también se lo cuestionó. Uno no tenía una respuesta clara, el otro ya lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo. [Drabble/ ft. Marissonshipping]</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Por quién peleas?

**Author's Note:**

> Declamier: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. El contenido de esta historia es por y para fans.
> 
> Vaya final de liga ¿no?

** ¿Por quién peleas? **

 

_¿Por quién peleas?_

Esa fue la pregunta que se cruzó por la mente de Ash tras ver como su Greninja yacía desmayado, al igual que él sentado en el suelo. Pikachu suspiró mientras que él, dejando de lado aquella pregunta fugaz, procedió a ir donde su pokémon, lo levantó del suelo agradeciéndole de corazón por la gran batalla.

Una final de liga, quedando en segundo lugar, aunque quería el premio del primero no podía sentirse mal por los resultados. La sonrisa que mantenía en su rostro no era fingida, le nacía desde su corazón y por sobre todo estaba satisfecho con esto.

Él se acercó para darle la mano, sus miradas aun guardaban algo de fuego por la batalla de hace un par de minutos.

_Él es fuerte_ , pensó Ash. Sin duda alguna un rival muy fuerte.

_¿Por quién peleas?_

La duda volvió, pero no comprendió el por qué, ¿una razón? ¿Ser un gran entrenador no era suficiente? ¿Querer ser el mejor? Ash seguía sin entender la pregunta.

Guardó a su pokémon para darle un descanso y se retiró de la arena para ver a sus amigos, las felicitaciones por este logro llegaron enseguida, y él estaba bien con eso.

No es conformismo ¿Cierto?

_¿Por quién peleas?_

Vio esa pregunta refleja vagamente en la mirada de Ash, mezclada con las cenizas y la arena de la batalla de la final de la Liga Kalos, aunque se desvaneció con la pequeña charla.

La razón de muchos serían ser fuerte, el mejor, por sus pokémon, por ellos mismos, por un sueño la razón que fuese era justificable. Pero él luchaba por mucho más que eso.

¿Qué por _quién_ peleaba? Sonrió un poco al plantearse la pregunta y recibir una respuesta inmediata de su conciencia.

Para proteger a sus seres queridos.

Tal vez no había soñado desde pequeño con ganar una liga, ni había entrenado años para entrar, incluso conseguir las medallas no había sido algo muy complicado, pero eso no significaba que se lo mereciera menos que todos los que lo habían intentado. Él también había entrenado hasta el cansancio, también había saboreado la amarga derrota y en el camino había sacrificado cosas muy importantes.

Pero, ellos valían todo este esfuerzo, todo este viaje, todo lo que había perdido ahora lo recuperaría con la fuerza que había adquirido.

El mismo título ahora suyo se sentía extrañamente agradable. Este sentimiento de alcanzar un objetivo era sumamente reconfortante.

Ahora podría volver con ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste :'D


End file.
